Bella's Lullaby
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Please Read Inside!  Story belongs to me, Song belongs to Nickelback.
1. Suicide Note and Cleared of All Charges

Title: Bella's Lullaby

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange

Summary: Bellatrix wasn't always the iconic follower of the Dark Lord. Instead she was forced into his service after her mind was shattered by a combination of the Imperius and Cruciatus curses. Now with Voldemort dead, memories of all she has done in his service come back to her. Bellatrix is both ashamed and aghast at everything she did. Not being able to live with the guilt, Bellatrix tries to kill herself, only to find support and care from the person she least expected...Harry Potter.

**(A/N: For this story I thought I would try a different approach and try writing from the POV of the characters…If you guys don't like this, then in the next chapter I will go back to how I normally write)**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Suicide Note and Cleared of All Charges  
><strong>

**~Bella's POV~**

It has been two months since my former master fell at the hands of his arch-nemesis, Harry Potter. Now as I was one of his most devoted followers, I should be angry or upset that my master is dead right? Well to be honest I'm fucking happy that the crazy bastard is finally dead! I didn't even want to join his stupid followers. However life doesn't always go the way we plan, for as soon as I married him, Rodolphus began torturing me with the Cruciatus curse, as well as continuously to place me under the Imperius curse which made me become his sex slave. Eventually my mind shattered and I joined the dark lord. Now when my master fell the night he failed to kill Harry, most of his remaining followers were caught and sentenced to Azkaban. During my incarceration, Rodolphus wasn't able to keep me under the Imperius curse and while true my mind was still shattered, I felt free for the first time in years. It was also during the incarceration that my mind had slowly started to heal and recover from the torture it had endured over the years. Now with the dark lord dead, I had been cleared of all charges after the ministry looked at my memories. With everything I've done over the years, I think the one thing I regret more than ever is killing my cousin, Sirius Black. Sirius was perhaps the only person who really cared for me and I hate it that it was me who ended his life. In fact I hate all that I've done and I can't take the memories. Every night I wake up drenched in sweat as I dream a different memory every night. I just want to take this moment to tell my sister, Narcissa that I love you so very much, and I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you though over the years. I take a breath before I look over my suicide note. Yes I know suicide is a cowardly way out, but I honest to god can't take this anymore. Sighing to myself, I stand up and walk away from my desk where the note laid. Walking into the bathroom, I flipped on the light and walked over to the small shower. Leaning down I turn on the water and while I wait for it to get to the right temperature, I quickly strip out of my clothes. While waiting, I observe myself in the small mirror above the vanity. My body was still in excellent shape for me being forty seven, along with being in Azkaban for fifteen years. I take a breath before I walk over and slip into the tub to take my shower.

**~Harry's POV~**

I've got to admit these last two months really flew by since I finally defeated Voldemort. After the final battle there was a press conference at the ministry and I was given the order of Merlin first class. Hermione and Ron were also presented with the same award. After the awards ceremony, Kingsley Shackelbolt was appointed as the new Minister of Magic. I was glad that he had been chosen because let's be frank, the last three ministers haven't exactly been up to scratch. Fudge was a power-hungry prat, Scrimgeour didn't know how to combat Voldemort, and Pius Thicknesse was under the Imperius curse and was working for Voldemort. After all this, I decided to move into Grimmauld Place. Even though I had some bad memories of the place, still Sirius left it to me and I couldn't sell the place. Instead Kreacher and I went on a cleaning binge and scrubbed the whole place clean. No longer were the walls covered in grime and dust/dirt three inches thick. What surprised me the most was that when we were finally able to get the portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall, Kreacher actually allowed me to toss it into the garbage. However perhaps the most interesting surprise came a few days after we had finished the cleaning. I was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and reading the daily prophet as Kreacher busied himself with making breakfast. I was about to put the paper aside, when a headline caught my eye. Curious I pulled the paper back to me and read the headline.

_**Bellatrix Lestrange Cleared of All Charges!**_

_**The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt has released a statement today saying that Bellatrix Lestrange, known to the world as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named most loyal servant has been cleared of all charges, both past and present. "The reason I have cleared Miss Lestrange of charges is because when we captured her after the final battle, she told us that we should look at her memories before we arrest her, and that she was innocent. We of course thought she was pulling a trick, but we decided to play along. What followed next shocked not only me but everyone here at the ministry. It appears that when Bellatrix married Rodolphus, he immediately began to torture her with the Cruciatus curse, as well as put her under the Imperius curse. It seemed that after years of being put under that much duress, her mind shattered and she joined You-Know-Who. **_

I reread the article several times and at first I couldn't believe it. It had to be a trick of Bellatrix's so she wouldn't get sent to Azkaban. But then I found myself thinking back to that fateful day in the ministry when I had gone to save Sirius. The look on Bella's face when Sirius fell through the veil was one of both shock and perhaps even sadness. At that time I thought that she was just teasing me, but now that I've read the article, perhaps I was wrong.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1, Please Read and Review! This is my first Harry/Bellatrix story and I have a couple more planned to come!**


	2. Letters

Bella's Lullaby

Chapter 2

Letters

Harry awoke the following morning and knew right away what he wanted to do. On his way down to the kitchen, Harry grabbed some spare pieces of parchment, his eagle feather quill, and a bottle of ink before he made his way down. While he waited for Kreacher to finish making breakfast, Harry rolled out one of the pieces of parchment, unscrewed his ink bottle and loaded his quill up before he began to write.

After finishing breakfast, Harry leaned back and read his letter.

_Dear Bellatrix, I know you probably never expected to hear from me considering we were enemies for the better part of four-five years. But when I read the article in the daily prophet last night about how you were tortured and put under the Imperius curse by your husband Rodolphus. I want to take this opportunity to say that I'm sorry for what you've been put through. Take it from me I've been there too especially when I lived with my relatives. I do hope you write me a reply because I'd like to know if you are alright. Hopefully we can put our past behind us and perhaps become friends?_

_All the best_

_Harry Potter_

Pleased with his letter, Harry helped Kreacher wash the dishes before he walked back up to his bedroom. He had decided to make Sirius's bedroom as his own. Walking over he laid the letter down on his desk as he waited for his owl Altair to return.

After the war, Harry was in Diagon Alley having needing to purchase some more potion ingredients. He had caught sight of an amazing silver colored owl with black markings in the wings and golden eyes. At the moment Altair was out hunting and whenever he'd return, Harry would have him deliver the letter.

When the cleaning came to Sirius's room, Harry decided not to change anything. The only thing that changed was the pictures on the wall. Harry spent the entire day after the cleaning going through his photo album that he got from Hagrid to decide what pictures to hang. Harry glanced up when he caught a flash of silver and black as Altair flew through the window and came to rest on Harry's desk, a dead frog clamped in his beak.

"Sorry boy, got a letter for you" Harry says as he walked up to the desk and picked up his letter.

Altair tilted his head to the side and gave his owner a WTF? Look.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Oh come on you can eat that when you get back, I'll make sure Kreacher doesn't toss it out this time."

Altair gave a slight hoot of annoyance as he dropped the frog onto the desk and took the letter into his beak.

"Take it to Bellatrix Lestrange" Harry says stroking a few of Altair's feathers.

With a ruffling of his feathers, Altair took off out the window and into the afternoon day.

Bellatrix awoke the following morning with dried blood plastered over her wrists. Groaning slightly, Bella sat up and rubbed her temples. Looking down she saw long horizontal cuts over her arms and wrists.

_'Well that plan didn't work' _Bella thought to herself before she slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her arms off. (**A/N: Bellatrix is staying at the Leaky Cauldron**)

Upon returning from the bathroom, Bella saw a beautiful silver colored owl with black markings on its wings, with a letter clamped in its beak sitting atop the small writing desk near the window.

"Well hello there beautiful" Bellatrix says as she walked up to the desk and relived the owl of its burden.

Sitting down at the desk, Bella slit the letter open and began to read, her eyes widening as she read the letter.

_'Okay did the world flip upside down while I was sleeping? Cause there is no way in hell that Harry Potter would send me a letter' _Bellatrix thought to herself as she reread the letter for the umpteenth time.

Bella bit her bottom lip before she reached into one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Slowly Bellatrix loaded up her quill before she began to write her reply. Once finished, Bella leaned back and read what she wrote.

_Dear Harry,_

_First, yes you are correct; I was surprised to find that this letter came from you. Also I'd like to take this moment and apologize for what I did to Sirius. When the Dark Lord broke us out of Azkaban, Rodolphus instantly placed me back under the Imperius Curse. I hate the fact that it was me who took my cousin's life. I think he was the one person who truly cared for me. Believe it or not he even tried to convince your father to allow me to come and live with them._

_As you can probably guess my parents found out and put an end to that. What exactly would you like to know about me Harry? Now that I'm no longer under the Imperius Curse perhaps just maybe we can become friends._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Bellatrix Black_

_P.S. Since Rodolphus died that day during the battle of Hogwarts, I've decided to go back to maiden name_

Bellatrix leaned back in her chair as she read what she wrote. Pleased with it, Bella folded it up and held it up to the silver colored owl. The owl automatically took off through the window, taking the reply back to Harry.

With that out of the way, Bellatrix arose from the seat and headed down to get something to eat. As she got downstairs, Tom; the leaky cauldron bartender bid her good morning as she walked over and sat down at the bar.

"Hello Tom, I'll have a glass of orange juice and a bowl of porridge please" Bellatrix says.

"Coming right up Miss Black" Tom says as he flicked his wand making a glass of orange juice and a bowl of hot porridge appearing in front of her.

"So how's your day been so far Bellatrix?" Tom asked as he busied himself cleaning a couple of dirty glasses from the night before.

"It's been interesting to say the least" Bella says as she takes a sip from her orange juice glass.

"What makes you say that Bella?" Tom asked as he looked from cleaning his glasses.

"Well I say it because I got a letter from none other than Harry Potter". Bella says looking at him.

**A/N: End of Chapter 2! Please Read and Review!**


	3. Meeting And An Offer Accepted

Bella's Lullaby

Chapter 3

Meeting And An Offer Accepted

Harry Potter found himself pacing the floor of his bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had sent a letter to Bellatrix Lestrange inviting her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and so they could clear the air between them.

'_Come on, what could be taking so long?' _Harry thought to himself as he sat down on his bed. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when his owl, Altair flew through the window and landed on his desk, a letter clamped in his beak. "Finally" Harry muttered as he moved across the room and removed Altair's burden. With it removed, Altair flew across the room to drink some water. Harry quickly slit open Bella's reply and read it.

_Dear Harry, First off yes I'd love to meet you for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Your letter mentioned to meet around 6? If that time is still good then I will be there and see you there._

_Hoping to clear the air;_

_Bellatrix Black_

Harry grinned to himself as he reread the reply. Glancing at his watch, Harry noticed that he had enough time to take a shower and get cleaned up before he had to leave to meet Bellatrix. Placing the letter on his nightstand, Harry left his room and headed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Harry quickly stripped out of his clothes before hopping into the shower. Automatically he hissed as the water was ice cold.

"Bloody fucking Hell!" Harry hissed as he grabbed for the hot water tap and turning it over. A few minutes later, the water was more to his liking, and Harry stepped under the water.

Once his shower was done, Harry stood in front of the mirror, doing a quick shave before he went back to his room to get dressed. Once he was dressed, Harry turned on the spot and apparated to the leaky cauldron.

As he arrived, Harry noticed that Bella hadn't arrived yet so he walked over to a secluded seating area near the back of the pub. Harry found himself hoping that Bellatrix wouldn't blow him off. Even after all that has happened to them, they deserved to at least become friends. As Harry was sipping from his glass of butterbeer, he realized that he and Bellatrix were good people that had bad things happen to them.

Right at six o'clock the door to the leaky cauldron opened and inside walked Bellatrix Lestrange. She was wearing her usual black corset-style dress and her wand was in her pocket. She decided to change her hair style and had it straightened. Glancing around she saw Harry near the back of the pub. Biting her bottom lip, Bella walked over and sat down in the opposite seat across from Harry.

"Pott…Harry" Bellatrix says as she sat down.

"Hullo Bellatrix, I didn't know what you drank so I ordered you a Butterbeer" Harry says as he gestured to the glass that held the amber liquid.

"Thanks" Bellatrix said as she picked up the glass and took a small sip. The warm drink warming her up inside. "So what exactly do you want to talk about Harry?" she asked as she sat her glass down on the table.

"Well first I'd like to begin with saying, I forgive you for what happened at the department of mysteries. I know now that it wasn't you or your fault" Harry says. As he says this, he reaches out and placed his hand atop of Bellatrix's giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"Thank you Harry, of everything I've done, that is perhaps the one thing I truly regret" Bellatrix says.

When Bellatrix went to take another sip of her butterbeer, the sleeve of her dress rose up revealing the long scar from her last suicide attempt.

Noticing this, Harry reached down and lightly gripped Bella's arm. Reaching up he pushed the sleeve up more revealing more scars.

Harry glanced up at Bellatrix, his emerald green eyes wide in question as he lightly traced one of the scars.

"I can't take the memories any more Harry" Bellatrix says softly.

"That's no reason to go and try to kill yourself Bella."

"You don't understand Harry. After all I've done, all the evil acts I've committed. I deserve to either be in Azkaban or dead" Bellatrix said, her dark eyes which used to be full of life were now dull and lifeless.

"What you did, wasn't your fault Bella, you were cursed and tortured until your mind snapped."

Bella gave Harry a small smile as she said "that may be true Harry, but even before I was still a very good Witch, I should have been able to fight back, and break free".

After she said this, a silence befell them. It wasn't particularly an awkward silence, but none of them knew what to say next.

"Bella what would you say if I told you I had something to offer you?" Harry said, his emerald green eyes, locking with Bella's dark ones.

Bella arched an eyebrow at this, as she replied "And what exactly kind of offer are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

"Well when Sirius died, he left me Grimmauld Place, and after the war I decided to move in. I mean I couldn't sell it. It probably won't be as you remember it, but would you perhaps move in with me?" Harry asks.

'_Ok I must be going insane cause there is no way in hell that Harry Potter just asked me to move in with him'_ Bellatrix thought to herself.

'_Why does everything happen to me? I mean if I decide to do this what If something happens and I do something to piss him off? Also Harry has most defiantly turned into quite the young man. Oh god am I really thinking about that? I'm at least twenty five years older than him. Besides he wouldn't be interested in me like that. Perhaps if I were to do this, maybe Harry can help me find some way to deal with the memories.' _All these thoughts were running rapid through Bella's mind.

"Bellatrix are you alright?" Harry asked concern in his voice.

Bellatrix slowly looked up at Harry before she nodded his head.

"Yes Harry, I'll move in to Grimmauld Place with you."

**A/N: End of Chapter 3! Please Read and Review!**


	4. Going Shopping

Bella's Lullaby

Chapter 4

Going Shopping

The move back into Grimmauld Place went by rather quickly for Bellatrix. At first she was worried and anxious about moving back into the black family home. However some of that nervousness dissipated when she remembered that Harry would be there with her. That thought made her pale cheeks brighten slightly and a slight moist spot appear on her panties.

Automatically Bella clenched her legs tightly and shook those thoughts from her mind. As soon as she and Harry had apparated to Grimmauld Place, Harry went down to check on dinner leaving her to pick out a room for herself. As Bellatrix got to the second floor, she saw that Harry had defiantly did a great job redecorating the house. No longer were the walls black and gloomy looking. Instead the walls were painted a calming light blue color and Bella couldn't help but smile.

Upon reaching the second floor, Bellatrix walked down the hallway and came to a stop outside Sirius's room. _'I bet Harry chose this as his room' _Bellatrix thought to herself as she reached out and slowly turned the door handle.

As Bellatrix opened the door, she saw that most of the decorations hadn't changed from when she remembered it when she was younger. Gryffindor and Hogwarts crest pennants were on the wall by the window. Sitting on the nightstand next the four-poster king sized bed sat three pictures. One was a picture of Harry's parents' ice skating in a muggle park. Another photograph was of Harry and his friends standing in front of the great oak doors of Hogwarts. The last photo was the one that brought tears to Bella's face. It was Sirius and Harry standing together in the main room of Grimmauld Place.

'_It's my fault that he's gone. If only I had been able to fight back against both the Imperius and Cruciatus Curses.' _Bellatrix thought to herself as she ran a finger over the picture of Sirius and Harry. She placed the photograph back down before she left the room and went to choose her bedroom.

Bellatrix decided to choose the bedroom that was across from the bathroom. One of the main reasons she chose it was because it was close to Harry's room and she'd have someplace to go whenever the nightmares came.

Pleased with her decision, Bellatrix walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw Harry working on dinner for them both. Feigning as if she was shocked and said "Dear me, What have I done to deserve a homemade dinner made by Harry Potter himself?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he drained the noodles for the spaghetti. Once he drained the noodles, Harry tossed them into a pot before he added the sauce and meatballs. When he finished mixing everything together, he turned to Bellatrix and asked, "Would you like any parmesan cheese and some garlic bread?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she smelled the finished spaghetti. "Ooh it's been so long since I've had spaghetti and garlic bread, and yes please to the parmesan cheese as well Harry" Bellatrix says.

After the food was dished out, Harry grabbed themselves some butterbeer from the refrigerator and sat down beside Bellatrix at the scrubbed wooden table. Bellatrix remained silent as they ate.

"You okay Bella? You're awfully quiet this evening" Harry says as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

Bellatrix bit her bottom lip before replying. "Harry I honestly can't thank you enough for taking me in, but I don't have any clothes then what's on my back. Now I don't want to put you in a place you don't want to be but would it be possible for us to go to Diagon Alley so I can get some clothes and some other things?" Bellatrix asked.

Harry gave Bellatrix a small smile as he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Of course we can Bellatrix, do you want to go after we finish dinner?"

Bella's eyes seem to glow with life as she asked "Really? You mean it Harry?"

"Of course I mean it Bellatrix. I don't expect you to just wear the clothes on your back while you are here with me" Harry says.

Hearing how much Harry cared and how he would go out of his way for her brought a smile to Bellatrix's lips.

After they were finished eating dinner, Harry set up the dishes to soak in the sink before he grabbed his cloak and slipped over Bellatrix's shoulders. Bellatrix couldn't help but blush hard as they apparated together to Diagon Alley.

For Bellatrix appearing in Diagon Alley after years of abuse and being forced into service, to her it felt like she was eleven years old again, entering the magical place for the very first time.

After getting some golden galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts out of her vault at Gringrotts, Bellatrix and Harry walked down the cobbled street heading to their first destination: Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As they walked in, a little bell rang signaling to Madame Malkin that she had a costumer or two.

Walking out from the back room, Madame Malkin said "Welcome you two, I take it you're here to do a bit of shopping Miss Black?"

When Bellatrix nodded in confirmation, Madame Malkin said "Well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask". With that said, Madame Malkin went off to do some stuff in her office. This left Bellatrix and Harry alone to browse the robes and other clothes.

Once Bellatrix had grabbed some robes and other clothes that caught her interest, She slipped into the dressing room as Harry sat down in the small chair in front of it. Every few minutes Bellatrix would walk out wearing a robe or nightgown to which Harry would tell her that it looked great on her. Bellatrix would blush hard at these comments before she went to change into something else.

'_Bellatrix sure is beautiful. Even with everything she's been put through throughout the years, she still looks amazing. And Merlin those legs go on forever. Wait a minute! What the fuck am I thinking? I may be a hormone crazed teenager but I would never take advantage of Bellatrix like that. Merlin I need to get laid. Especially after what happened with Ginny.' _Harry thought.

~Flashback~

_Finally Harry had done it. After months of searching for hidden and highly magical historic objects that contained fragments of the darkest wizard of all time's splintered soul fragments, Harry defeated Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr._

_There were heavy losses on both sides and it would take months, perhaps even years for the wizarding world to recover from the war. Once the war was over, members of the light and those who fought against Voldemort and his followers began their duties of fixing up Hogwarts Castle and moving the bodies of their dead._

_Finally when everything was fixed, the students and faculty of the magical school had a funeral for all who had died defending the school._

_A month had passed since the end of the war and Harry and Ginny were both eager to try out a relationship. Now that they didn't have to worry about some dark wizard trying to take over the world. At first it was great for both of them. They were both experiencing something new, especially when they decided to take their relationship to the next level and give each other their virginities._

_Soon however it appeared a wrench was thrown into their relationship wheel. Sure the sex was great and everything but something happened which caused the relationship to end._

_Harry had arrived at the burrow, wanting to surprise Ginny with flowers and reservations to her favorite muggle restaurant. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw that Ginny was celebrating with her mother and was crying. He learned that day that Ginny was chosen for a four year contract to the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch team. Harry was happy for Ginny and they decided to end their relationship, both not wanting the stress of a long distance relationship._

~End Flashback-

Bellatrix happy with what she found carried her choices up to the front where Madame Malkin rang everything up before helping Bellatrix with the bagging. After paying for her purchases, Harry and Bellatrix apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: End of Chapter 4 Please Read and Review!**


	5. Making Amends

Bella's Lullaby

Chapter 5

Making Amends

Harry awoke one morning to the smell of breakfast cooking down in the kitchen. After getting dressed, Harry walked downstairs to see Bellatrix making French toast, eggs, and bacon. Arching an eyebrow, Harry walked over to the fridge to get him something to drink.

"You know Kreacher would've done that for us Bella" Harry says as he poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"I know that Harry, but I wanted to make breakfast for just us" Bellatrix explained as she bent over to check the bacon in the oven.

'_Damn, Bellatrix's ass looks amazing' _Harry thought to himself before looking away as Bellatrix had straightened up and turned to face him.

"So you think my ass looks amazing Harry?" Bellatrix asked. Her eyes flashing with laughter.

Harry gulped and blushed slightly as he replied "Huh what Bellatrix? I didn't say anything about your ass."

Bellatrix walked over and whispered into Harry's ear. "Harry the Dark Lord trained me in all kinds of magic, including Legilimency".

Harry blushed harder and Bellatrix decided to let the subject drop for the time being. Once breakfast was finished, Bellatrix dished out the food before placing a plate down in front of Harry. Before Bella sat down, she flicked her wand making a bottle of syrup and a cup of coffee for herself appear on the table. After breakfast, Kreacher washed the dishes as Harry and Bellatrix retired to the family room. Harry could sense something was troubling Bellatrix. For one thing she was nibbling on her bottom lip. She was also glancing up at the door as if she was waiting for something.

"Bellatrix, is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"Harry I've been up since 3 A.M. planning this" Bellatrix says.

"Planning what?" Harry says.

"I want to make amends with everyone I ever hurt. I want to apologize to my sister Andromeda. I want to truly get to know my niece Nymphadora and Remus. I especially want to get know my great nephew Teddy." Bellatrix says.

"That's great Bellatrix, it shows that you are trying to put the past behind you and really move on with your life" Harry says.

"Thanks Harry, Nymphadora and the others should be here soon, I'm going to go freshen up" Bellatrix said.

As Bellatrix headed upstairs to freshen up and change into something more formal, Harry went down stairs to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. A half hour later Nymphadora, Lupin, and Teddy arrived. Everyone had settled into the drawing room. Nymphadora and Lupin each had a cup of coffee while Teddy was sitting against his father's legs playing with a toy wand.

Even though Bellatrix was nervous as hell, she looked at Nymphadora, Remus, and her sister Andromeda and said "Thank you all for coming, I know it's hard for you Remus."

Lupin didn't say anything. Instead he just glared at Bellatrix. "And why would it be hard for me Bellatrix?" Remus asked, anger and rage in his voice. "Could it possibly be hard for me to be here because you killed my best friend?" Lupin growled.

"Easy hun, let's hear what she has to say first" Nymphadora says while squeezing her husband's hand, hoping to calm him down.

Bellatrix took a moment to gather her thoughts and to take a deep breath before she began to spoke.

"I've asked you all here because well I'd like to make amends with you all. I know that I have wronged each of you in some way or another. I also want to clear something up. I'm sure that all of you are skeptical that I was put under the Imperius curse to work for the Dark Lord. I remember the night it happened as if it were just yesterday."

_~Flashback~_

_Finally it was over! Bellatrix and Narcissa Black's seventh year at Hogwarts was finally over. The sisters had spent the last 5 months studying and reviewing for their N.E.W.T.S. and it was nice to finally be able to relax. The Black Sisters were currently on the Hogwart's express heading back home. They were lucky enough to get a private compartment. Narcissa had looked up from reading a copy of the daily prophet to see Bellatrix rubbing her temples._

"_Getting another headache Bella?" Narcissa asked as she placed the paper aside._

"_You have no idea Cissy. I got another letter from father before we left and he is adamant of me marrying Rodolphus Lestrange and I really don't want to. I'm also getting tired of all this pure-blood crap. I'm thinking about running away and going to Sirius's place" Bellatrix says._

"_I understand Bella, Father is pushing for me to marry Lucius Malfoy and I'd rather marry a muggle-born." Narcissa says._

"_That would definitely be an improvement!" Bellatrix said a huge grin on her face._

_The rest of the trip passed with Bellatrix and Narcissa playing exploding snap and comparing who was slimier, Lucius Malfoy or Rodolphus Lestrange._

_When they arrived back at King's Cross station, their parents were on the platform waiting for them. Once they were home, Bellatrix retreated to her bedroom where she unpacked her trunk before she took a long, hot shower. Once she was done, Bellatrix walked into her bedroom and screamed bloody murder. For sitting on the edge of her bed was none other than Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus eyes nearly rolled back in his skull as he stared at Bellatrix who was just wearing her bathrobe. Following his gaze to her body, Bellatrix tightened the robe around her body as she said_

"_What are you doing here Rodolphus?" her tone cold and filled with anger._

_Rodolphus shrugged his shoulders as he said "Figured I'd come and pay a little visit to my soon-to-be fiancée."_

_Bellatrix arched a dark eyebrow as she said "I'm not your fiancée and I don't plan on it either."_

"_Our families have been planning this since both of us were born, we will be married and soon now that you are done with Hogwarts" Rodolphus says, a nasty evil grin forming on his lips._

_Bellatrix couldn't help but wince in disgust when Rodolphus got up and pulled her into an embrace. The aroma of Rodolphus cheap cologne was filling Bellatrix's nostrils and the smell wanted to make her gag. Rodolphus on the other hand loved the way Bellatrix's body was pressed against his. Grinning to himself, Rodolphus reached down and cupped Bellatrix's ass through her bathroom, giving it a little squeeze._

_At once Bellatrix jumped away from Rodolphus, her eyes wide both in shock and anger. "Don't touch me you slimy git" she hissed._

_Rodolphus did nothing but grin as he flicked his wand, "Imperio!" he said pointing his wand at Bellatrix._

_~End Flashback~_

"From that day on, I was no longer my true self. Rodolphus made me his sex slave and his fiancée. Rodolphus would continue to use the Imperius curse on me even after we were married. When I showed signs of fighting the curse, that's when he started using the Cruciatus curse on me. Then about a month or two after we were married we joined the Dark Lord. Well Rodolphus joined freely, I was still under the Imperius curse." Bellatrix says as she looked at Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Remus.

"What about Neville's parents? Were you still under the Imperius curse or had your mind already snapped?" Nymphadora asked.

"A little bit of both, I was still under the Imperius curse but my mind was slowly starting to snap. It was only after we were sent to Azkaban that I slowly started to become myself again. And then the Dark Lord returned and after giving Rodolphus a wand, Rodolphus came to my cell and placed me back under the Imperius curse." Bellatrix says.

"And what happened at the Ministry?" Remus asked.

"I was getting stronger and I was fighting against the Imperius curse as hard as I could. That night I swear to you Remus that I shot a stunning spell at Sirius but he must have fallen backwards into the veil." Bellatrix says.

Andromeda stood up and pulled Bellatrix into a tight hug. Bellatrix returned the hug and rested her head on Andromeda's shoulder.

Breaking the embrace, Andromeda looked at Bellatrix and said "Bella you are my sister and I love you, you're family and families have to stick together through the good and the bad."

From that day on, Bellatrix knew that she had gotten her sister back. While it may take a while to convince Remus and Nymphadora, Bellatrix was happy that she got Andromeda back.

**A/N: End of Chapter 5 Please Read and Review! **


	6. A Dark Memory Returns

Bella's Lullaby

Chapter 6

A Dark Memory Returns

Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't be happier. After spending years under the Imperius curse and having her mind shattered by being constantly subjected to the Cruciatus curse, she had her elder sister back. Following the long day with making amends with her sister Andromeda and the others, Bellatrix walked upstairs and slipped into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

_~Bella's Dream~_

_It was dark, unnaturally dark as Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters waited patiently for their targets to arrive. This small group consisted of Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastan Lestrange, and Rodolphus, Bellatrix's "husband". It had only been a few months since Voldemort's downfall and this group were doing all they could to try and locate him and help him regain his power._

_Glancing up from looking at his watch, Rabastan saw that their targets were on their way home. The same place where he and the other Death Eaters were waiting at._

"_Guys they're on their way, how do you want to do this?" Rabastan asked._

"_Oh I have just the plan, don't worry brother" Rodolphus says, an evil grin on his face._

_Both Rabastan and Barty arched an eyebrow slightly as they glanced at Rodolphus._

"_Just trust me guys" Rodolphus says._

_Just who exactly were their targets? They were none other than Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frank was an Auror or Dark Wizard catcher. While his wife Alice was also an Auror and both of them were well respected in the Ministry. The main reason why Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty chose them as their targets was because Frank and Alice were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Since they were members, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty believed that they had information on where Voldemort was hiding._

_Alice and Frank had just finished a meeting with the head of their department and they were on their way home to relive the sitter from watching Neville their infant son._

"_Merlin I can't wait to get home, my feet are killing me" Alice says as they neared their home._

"_After we have a bite to eat, I'll rub them for you" Frank said, earning a grin from Alice._

_Little did Alice and Frank know that they wouldn't even get the chance to relive the sitter from watching Neville._

_As Frank and Alice got closer to their home, they suddenly found their path blocked by four cloaked figures. Acting purely on their years of Auror training and fighting Dark Wizards, Frank and Alice raised their wands to defend themselves. Only to have them yanked out of their hands by a disarming charm._

"_What the hell is the meaning of this?" Frank asked as he looked at the four cloaked figures._

_One of the cloaked figures laughed. It was cold and heartless. Frank and Alice watched as the figures lowered their hoods, revealing themselves to be Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and finally Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_Look Rodolphus, we don't have any idea where your master is hiding at. Even if we did why the hell would we tell you anyways?" Frank asked, his eyes blazing in fury._

"_Because I'm going to make you tell me!" Rodolphus sneered before raising his wand and pointing it at Frank's chest. "Crucio!" Rodolphus cried. A jet of red light hitting Frank squarely in his chest. At once Frank's body began to jerk in all directions and he was screaming in agony._

_"NO! Please we don't know anything. Please stop this." Alice pleaded with Rodolphus._

_Rodolphus kept the torture curse trained on Frank before glancing back at Bellatrix. He had been keeping her under the Imperius curse for quite some time now. While mostly he had been the one to do all the work. Now it was time to change that._

"_Bellatrix step forward and use the Cruciatus curse on dear Alice if you please" Rodolphus said._

_Alice's eyes widened as Bellatrix walked forward, her wand raised._

"_Crucio" Bellatrix said._

_~End Dream~_

Bellatrix sat up covered in cold sweat. Her dark hair dishelved and her breathing labored. Biting her bottom lip, Bellatrix got up and walked to the bathroom. Turning the light on, Bella walked over and turned the faucet on, splashing some cold water onto her face. From the light, Bella could see the scars from her suicide attempt had almost healed completely. The light also made Bella's skin translucent and she lightly ran a finger across the scar. As she did this, the memory of what happened that night with the Longbottom's flashed through her mind once more.

Bella groaned and rubbed her temples. Biting her bottom lip, Bellatrix returned to her bedroom and stripped off her nightgown. After stripping out of her nightgown, Bellatrix returned to the bathroom and proceeded to fill the tub with hot water.

Once the tub was filled to the level she preferred, Bella shut the water off and slipped inside. Instantly her skin warmed up and Bella sighed as she laid back in the tub, the tips of her hair dangling just a few inches above the water.

Reaching over Bellatrix retrieved her wand and gave it a flick. As she did so a long, thin dagger appeared and Bella gripped the handle tightly. The dagger was very sharp. It was similar to the knife she had when she was in the Dark Lord's service.

Bella took a breath before she slit her right wrist. A gasp of pain escaping her lips as the blade cut her skin. At once blood began pouring out of the wound turning the water crimson. Switching hands, Bella gripped the dagger and cut her left wrist. As she did so even more blood began leaking out, the water getting redder and murkier.

"I'm sorry" Bellatrix whispered before she lost unconsciousness.

The following morning, Harry got out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. He wanted to take a hot shower before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Bellatrix. Harry walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom. As he opened the door, the sight that met his eyes made him scream in shock.

"Bellatrix! NO!"

Bellatrix's skin was pale and her eyes were closed. The water had long gone cold and was colored red with her blood. Acting quickly, Harry picked up Bellatrix out of the water and held her against him as he apparated to St. Mungos.

**A/N: End of Chapter 6 Please Read and Review!**


	7. Revelations

Bella's Lullaby

Chapter 7

Revelations

**A/N: There will be a Lemon in this chapter, written by AnimeAngel41**

Harry Potter was worried and nervous as hell. It'd been at least 2 hours since he apparated to St. Mungos with Bellatrix's body. Bellatrix had tried to commit suicide again and had cut her wrists while she was taking a bath. As soon as he arrived, healers came and took Bellatrix somewhere to try and resuscitate her as well as heal up the wounds. Knowing that it would be a while, Harry flooed over to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy had kept to herself once the war was over. Even though she and her husband Lucius had switched sides at the end of the war, she still divorced him. Their son Draco had stayed with his mother as his father was left with nothing. At the present moment, Narcissa was sitting in the parlor reading that morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Draco was in his room napping. All was quiet in the manor, until the fire in the grate changed to green. Narcissa gasped as she watched none other than Harry Potter climb out of her fireplace.

"Harry what on earth are you doing here? I thought you and Draco weren't going to meet for lunch till later?" Narcissa asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy something happened to Bellatrix" Harry began.

Narcissa's eyes widened before she whispered "What happened?"

Bellatrix groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Instantly she shut them as they were met with the blinding white walls of the hospital. Biting her bottom lip, Bellatrix slowly sat up and blinked her eyes until they were used to the lighting. Once Bella's eyes had adjusted, she heard the pings and beeps and other sounds one usually heard while in a hospital. The sounds of the machines. Glancing down Bellatrix saw that she had an IV in both of her arms. The pair of IVs was pumping fresh blood into her body. After all she lost a lot of blood when she cut herself.

On the table next to her bed was a radio which was buzzing slightly with static. Grabbing her wand, Bellatrix flicked it, the radio turning off, leaving nothing but the beeps and sounds of the machinery. Now with the radio off, Bellatrix laid back and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Several hours later, Bellatrix awoke to see Harry, Draco, and Narcissa in the room all waiting for her to awaken.

"Cissy, Harry, Draco what are you all doing here?" Bellatrix asked as she sat up in bed.

When Narcissa heard her sister's voice, she walked over and pulled Bellatrix into a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever do this to me again Bella. Not to me, or Draco ever again" Narcissa says.

"You don't understand Cissy, none of you do. Every night when I go to sleep, I see the memories of what I've done under their control. I see all the people that I hurt or killed. I can't take it anymore" Bellatrix says.

"Help us understand than Bella" Harry said from the corner.

Seeing Harry seem to make Bella hate herself even more. Dropping her head, Bellatrix muttered that they don't or would never understand.

Getting angry, Harry walked over and forced Bellatrix to look at him.

"Bella you think you're the only one who's been beaten down by Voldemort and his followers. You're not the only one. Voldemort killed my parents and I've lost almost everything because of him. I've been where you're at Bellatrix, Not sure if you can take any more of it. You're not alone Bellatrix and you never will be." With that said Harry leaned down and crashed his lips against Bellatrix's.

Narcissa and Draco left, wanting to give Bellatrix and Harry sometime alone as Bellatrix returned the kiss with urgency and need. Not caring about the machines, Bellatrix pulled Harry on top of her as she flicked her tongue against his bottom lip needing entrance. Harry happily obliged and opened his mouth so their tongues could meet and explore each other's mouth.

With their tongues fighting and exploring, Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt and started to pull it upwards intent on getting it off of him.

Remembering that they were in the hospital, Harry broke the kiss and got off of Bellatrix. As he did so Bellatrix growled and pouted.

"Why'd you do that for? I need and want you now Harry!" Bellatrix said her eyes flashing with lust and want.

Harry rolled his eyes as he replied "Bella I want you to, but we are not fucking in the hospital, when you get released and we get home I give you my word that we'll fuck for however long you want."

"Promise?" Bellatrix asked as she licked her lips.

"I promise now how about some music?" Harry asked as he walked over to the radio.

Bella's eyes widened slightly as she watched Harry move towards the radio.

"God Harry no please that radio is all static and it gives me a headache" Bella says.

Harry ignored Bellatrix for a moment as he flicked his wand the radio being fixed. Reaching down, Harry flipped the radio on and instead of static; Bellatrix heard the ending of some song and the beginning of a new one.

_Well I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that_

_Its never that bad_

_Take it from someone whose been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure_

_You can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try_

_To a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And you can't tell_

_I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about_

_The easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try_

_To a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And you can't tell_

_I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well everybody's hit the bottom_

_And everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on_

_Just give it one more try_

_To a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And you can't tell_

_I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

As the song ended, Bellatrix felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Di…Did you write that yourself Harry?" Bella asked as she wiped her cheeks.

Harry shook his head as he said "No but I heard it a couple weeks ago and i thought it fit the situation."

"It was beautiful" Bellatrix whispered as Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.

Two days later, the hospital released Bellatrix. Instead of going home right away, Harry wanted to show Bellatrix a good time. Right away Harry took Bella to a muggle Italian restaurant where they enjoyed a late lunch. After their lunch, Harry and Bellatrix went for a walk around London hand in hand. Both glad to be in each other's company.

Things changed however once they went home. As soon as the door closed, Bellatrix pulled Harry against her as her lips attacked his. Harry growled lowly as he returned the kiss deeply, his tongue pushing past Bella's lips and into her mouth, making her moan. He then wrapped his arms around her body pulling her against him.

"Let's move this to the bedroom Bella." Harry whispered against her lips, before picking her up, her legs going around his waist automatically. He heads up stairs, and going to his room. Gently untangling Bella's legs from around his waist, he lays her on his bed before he slowly starts to strip, keeping his eyes locked with Bella's. "Slowly remove your clothes." He orders softly dropping his shirt to the floor.

"Hmm eager aren't we." Bella teases slowly standing up from the bed, slowly removing her clothes, once she was naked she looks at Harry, seeing him equally naked. "Hmm Harry, you look so yummy." She purrs, licking her lips. Harry growls before gently pushing her to the bed, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her deeply as he slowly moves his hand up and down her naked body, making her writhe underneath him, she gasps against his mouth as he squeezes her right breasts, before tugging at her nipples.

"I have to taste you, relax." Harry says softly, before lowering his head, drawing one of her nipples into his mouth, making Bella arching off the bed with a gasp. He looks up at her, gently nibbling and nipping at her nipples, he slowly moves his hand between her legs, slowly pushing two fingers deep inside her.

"Harry." Bella moans, looking at him. Harry looks up at her as he suckles like a new born babe on her nipples, wanting more and more of her sweet taste, his fingers continuing their sweet torture of pleasure on her pussy, making her rocking her hips against his hand. She whimpers when he pulls away from her nipples, slowly kissing down her body, adding a third finger into her pussy.

"You nipples tasted good, I wonder how your pussy tastes." Harry grins, flicking his tongue against Bella's clit. Bella's eyes widen as she looks at him, she cries out when he nips at her clit making her arch off the bed. Harry uses both hands, making Bella whimper when he pulled the three fingers out of her pussy, to hold her hips down as he feasts on her pussy.

"Oh god, don't stop, your mouth, amazing." Bella moans leaning her head back. She feels Harry grin against her flesh, before he starts to tongue fuck her. Bella moans stroking her fingers through Harry's hair, making it messier than normal. As Harry feasts on her pussy, he reaches up to play with her nipples.

"Cum for me my Bella." Harry whispers against her pussy, then nips at her clit, Bella moans out loudly, arching her back as she cums, she can feel Harry's tongue lapping at her cum, cleaning her up. She whimpers softly when she feels his mouth pull away from her pussy, feeling him crawling up her body, then his lips against her cheek, forehead, nose, neck then lips. Tasting herself on his lips, she moans returning the kiss.

"Please." Bella whimpers against his lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she reaches down stroking his cock, Harry hisses softly from her touch, before letting her guide the head to her entrance. Harry pulls away from the kiss locking his eyes with hers, before thrusting inside her.

"God you feel good around my cock." Harry groans keeping up a steady pace. He starts to thrust harder and faster, Bella moaning and arching off the bed, pressing her body against his in pleasure, her legs tightening around his waist, and her walls tighten around his cock.

"I'm gonna cum again." Bella whimpers softly looking up at him.

"Cum." He whispers softly, kissing her as he continues to thrust. Bella moans against his mouth as she cums hard, her cum gushing around his cock. Harry moans, arching his back as he soon cums after her, coating the inside of her walls with his seed, cumming deep inside her. With a soft groan, Harry collapse on top of Bella, burying his face in her neck as he pants softly.

"I love you." Bella whispers softly.

"I love you." Harry says softly slowly moving onto his back, pulling her with him so she is on top and they are still connected, he pulls the covers over them and kisses her forehead softly, stroking his fingers through your hair softly. "Sleep Bella." He whispers. He feels her nuzzles her head into his chest. Bella slowly falls asleep, happy and safe in Harry's arms.

_Epilogue_

_Two years had passed. Since then Bellatrix had made amends with Neville and went on to become a healer at St. Mungos. She was shown to have quite the aptitude for it and within her first year there, along with some help from Neville; was able to create a cure for Neville's parents and bring them back from their insanity. _

_No longer did nightmares of past deeds haunt Bellatrix. She was finally happy. She and Harry had married about a month after she brought Neville's parents back. Narcissa and Draco were happy for both of them. After being through sixteen years of crap they deserved to be happy.  
><em>

**A/N: End of Chapter 7 and End of Bella's Lullaby! Please Read and Review**


End file.
